Chapter 34
is the 34th chapter of the manga and the fifth chapter of the Hill of Doom Arc. How Ugo came to work for Koko Hekmatyar is revealed as their pursuit by Dominique ends. Valmet launches a solo assault on the Tashinhai Consu plant, having drugged Jonah to prevent him from following her. Title page A flashback of the aftermath of the leadership of Ugo's mafia organisation having been wiped out by Mao and Valmet. Summary A flashback shows the aftermath of one of Koko Hekmatyar's transactions with a mafia organisation which went awry when they tried to pay with drugs. Everyone except for Ugo was wiped out by Mao and Valmet. Koko reveals that he was spared because of his disgusted reaction when his boss opened a briefcase full of drugs. Ugo thinks that he did so because his younger brother's death was caused by drugs, but does not reveal this when Koko asks. She decides to leave it at that and offers him a job as a driver. Back in the present Ugo laughs at the memory and Koko chides him as they are being chased by Dominique, who is still pursuing them even though Koko had fired an entire magazine of Ugo's Desert Eagle at him, as she was blinded by his headlights. Dominique is surprised at the near miss and the caliber of what was fired at him, but thinks that all he needs to do is force Koko and Ugo to crash. Realising that Dominique will soon make his move, Ugo gets his gun back from Koko and tells her to brace herself before executing a 180 degree turn to bring both cars face to face. He and Dominique then trade fire and Ugo succeeds in damaging the BMW's engine block, forcing Dominique to pull over. He tries to contact Liliane and Grégoire as Koko pulls up and tosses him her phone. Dominique then learns from Liliane that they were both captured, making him even more sick. Koko offers to let them go however if he reveals who hired them, having overhead Liliane's comment about a restaurant. In Country D, Jonah has been knocked out by some s that Valmet slipped into his food to prevent him from following her. Twenty minutes later however he wakes up, having anticipated that she would do so and sets off after her. Valmet arrives at the Tashinhai Consu plant where she pauses to take out the two guards who confront her before charging in. Lee is told by Chan Guoming to handle matters and retrieves his OTs-03 SVU as he learns from other guards that the attacker is a white woman. As Valmet tears through the plant Lee instructs his remaining guards to lure her into the open so that he can get a shot at her. He gets her in his sights and fires. Anime and manga differences *Ugo's flashback is moved to occur earlier to when Grégoire is trying to kill him. His boss has a gold tooth. *Koko only fires one shot at Dominique and is shown putting her hood up. *Both vehicles slam into each other when Ugo executes the 180 degree turn. Koko is not shown wondering that they are driving backwards. The damage to the BMW's engine block is more clear and it is shown pulling off the road. *Lee is not shown retrieving his SVU. Valmet takes out two additional guards before scaling a building to launch an aerial assault on two others. Category:Volume 6 34